Sontails:We did What?
by iluvsonicthehedgehog
Summary: Tails had stayed at Sonic's house for a night and they did a big mistake.


Sontails- We did what?

"Ngggg...mmmmm...Tails..."The blue speedster was asleep. Dreaming about what people usually dream about, Life or their own fantasies. Sonic was moving around the bed. "Tails...please...go harder..."Sonic said. Sonic moved around more and more until he fell of the side of the bed. Sonic woke up instantly and let out a moan. Sonic rubbed his head and looked around the room. "What the hell...was I dreaming about?" Sonic asked sleepy. "Whatever...I probably shouldn't of eaten those spare chilli dogs in the fridge." Sonic felt a little wet around his lower area. "Awww...I'm covered up In my own fluid!" Sonic said as he got up from the floor. Then, he noticed someone right in the edge of the bed sleeping, and also covered in their own sperm. He noticed that one of the persons arm and leg was hanging off of the bed. Sonic found it mighty suspicious. He didn't remember anyone staying over tonight. Sonic moved a little and his ass started hurting a whole lot, like if someone had put a gigantic shot and stabbed it on there really hard. Sonic moaned a little every time he took a step. He finally managed to get to the other side to see who was the mysterious person and he stayed in total shock. "Oh...My...Gosh!" Sonic took three steps back and just stood there in total shock. Finally, the person had finally waken up. He looked around the room and said "Where the heck am I?" and turned to Sonic."Sonic...what the heck are you doing at my house?"He said. "Tails...I have noo...idea...but...you're in my house." Sonic said in shock. "And...w-why are you naked?" Tails got a little scared and looked down and he was completely naked too. "And why am I naked!" "Tails...Tails...that's not the point...what the hell did we do last night!"Sonic asked. "I don't know! I don't remember coming over!" Tails said. "I don't ether!" Sonic said a little louder. "Oh my god...we had..""Sex..." Sonic said before sitting down on the floor. "But how...""I don't know Tails...all I remember is...having chilli dogs last night and from there...nothing."Sonic said. They stayed completely quiet for a few moments until he saw Tails gagging a little. Sonic ran over to Tails and comforted him. "Tails buddy are you alright?" Sonic asked with concern. Tails rubbed his belly and moaned. "Ohhh...Im not feeling so good." He said. Then, Tails covered his mouth and he ran as quickly as he could to the restroom and vomited on the sink. Sonic heard Tails vomiting and got a little worried. "Are you alright in there, buddy!" Sonic hollered. "I'm ohhhh...not ok." Tails said and resumed vomiting. Sonic ran to the restroom to checked on Tails. Sonic backed off a little as he saw his buddy puke in the sink."Ewww...that's disgusting!" Sonic said. As Tails finished, he wiped his mouth and looked at Sonic. "At least your not the one in pain!" Tails said. "Ohh trust me...I am." Sonic said as he rubed his ass a little. "Ughh...my stomach hurts really bad...""Want me to take you to the doctor?" Sonic asked. "If you want..."Tails said as he scratched his head. "Alright..."Sonic said as he picked up Tails, bridal style. Sonic was about to run when he noticed Tails' "you-know-what"was sticking out and he blushed deeply. "Uhh Tails...buddy?" Sonic said. "What?" Tails said in a sick tone. "Umm...We're still naked." Sonic said a little embarrassed. "Wha...!" Tails looked down and blushed too. "W-we should probably change." Tails suggested. "Ya think?" Sonic said. Sonic ran into the room with Tails in his hands and they both changed. Sonic carried Tails once again and said "To the hospital!" and he dashed out of his house as fast as he could and got to the nearest hospital in seconds.

Sonic and Tails went in and they managed to find the front desk where a lady was standing by. "Uhh...excuse me?" Sonic said to get her attention. "Hello. How may I help you, sir?" The lady said with a nice, soft tone. "Uhh yeah...you see...my buddy here isn't feeling to well." Sonic said. "What's happening to him? Does he have a fever or something?""Yes...I do." Tails said feeling his head. He started dozing off a little. "Ill have doctor attend you right away!" "Did anyone say...Doctor?" A man said behind Sonic. Sonic turned around and he and Tails couldn't believe who they saw. "Eggman!" They both said in shock. "Why hello Sonic. I am happy to attend you're little "buddy" here." Eggman smirked. "No way Eggman! I will never let you near my friends!" Sonic said angerly. "Uhh...You know Doctor Ivo Robotnik?" The nurse said. "Know him? We HATE him!" Sonic said. "Why Sonic...im not going to hurt Tails. Im just going to check to see if he's ok." Eggman said. "I don't know about this Sonic..." Tails said. "Trust me...I wont do anything. I swear!" Eggman said. "Hmm...Alright then...but if this is one of your sneaky tricks Eggman, I will rip the shit out of you until you die." Sonic said very seriously. "Alrighty then..." Eggman took out a gurney out of another room and put it infront of Sonic. "Just lay him here and Ill take him to a room and check on him. You will have to stay out of the room until I tell you to." Eggman said calmly. "Ill be watching you, Eggman!" Sonic said. Sonic then lay Tails down on the gurney and Eggman took him to a room. Sonic stood outside to wait for the news. It took about 20 minutes later until Eggman came out with the news. "How is he?" Sonic asked with a concerned but a little worried tone. "I'm afraid Tails is...is...""Is what..WHAT!""He's...uhh...""Come on Eggman...""Uhh...""SAY IT ALREADY!""Im afraid Tails is...**Pregnant**.""PREGNANT! Tails is...PREGNANT!""Well according to my tests, he came out a positive on pregnancy." Eggman said. "You have got to be kidding me! I got Tails...pregnant!"Sonic yelled. "_You_..got Tails pregnant?"Eggman asked. "Uhhh..n-no! I w-what I meant was...Shadow got Tails pregnant!"Sonic blushed. "I heard that!" Shadow blurted out in the other room. "SHADOW! What in the name of good chilli are you doing here!" Sonic yelled. "Uhh...broken arm." Shadow said in embarrassment. "Ahh...""Back to the real point!" Eggman said."Right."Sonic said. "How did you manage to have anal sex with Tails?" Eggman asked. "That is what I can't even remember. I didn't even remember he came over last night." Sonic said. "Does he remember?" Eggman asked. "I asked...he said no." Sonic said. "But the real real question here is...how the fuck did Tails even get pregnant anyway?"Sonic asked. "Well maybe because he is hermaphrodite.""What does that mean?""It means that Tails has both male and female reproductive organs." Eggman said. "So...you're saying...Tails is a heshe?"Sonic said. Eggman rolled his eyes. "However you want to put it." He said. "You can come in and see him if you want.""Uhh...sure."Sonic said. Eggman opened the door and they went inside the room.

He saw Tails connected with a bunch of wires and machines and stuff. "Hey Tails...you alright?"Sonic whispered. "Sonic...we're going to be...parents." Tails said. "I know Tails...I know. For right now...just calm down." Sonic said. "I am calm." Tails said. "You mean...you're not freaked out that we are going to be parents?" Sonic asked. "A little..."Tails said. "Well then...we'll just have to stick around more together now right...honey?" Sonic said. "Honey?" "I'm sorry...if you dont want me to call you that then...It's fine by me." Sonic said. "No no...I think that's sweet." Tails smiled. "You do?""Well...yeah. I mean now that we have to be together all the time now...I think it's an apropriate thing to call your boyfriend."Tails said. "You mean...you want us to go out? Stay together?"Sonic asked. "Why of course! We are going to be parents are we?" Tails said. "Yeah. That's true." Sonic said. Tails smiled and so did Eggman. "You want me to leave now right?" Eggman said. "I kinda forgot...you were there."Sonic said. "Right...stay as long as you like." Eggman said as he left the room. Sonic pulled a chair and put it beside the bed Tails was in. He sat down beside his new "lover" and said "You know something Tails...I think being parents wont be so bad after all."Sonic said. "Me ither..."Tails said. Sonic slowly reached his hand all the way to Tails' stomach. "Uhh...what are you doing?" Tails said. "Ohh...sorry...I was just..." Tails grabbed Sonic's hand, he lifted up his hospital dress...thing...with another and he let Sonic rub his tummy. Both Sonic and Tails blushed but Sonic kept rubbing. "So...what do you think it will be?" Sonic asked. "I hope it's a girl."Tails said. "Me too...but it's just day one...just 9 months to go." Sonic said. "I know...I'm kinda nervous." Tails said. Sonic took his hand away from Tails belly. "Why? Don't be." Sonic said. "Uhh may I mention to you again that I will be puking, sleeping and eating more for the next 9 months?"Tails said. "Oh yeah...psht wouldn't wanna be ya then." Sonic chuckled. "Sonic! Don't be so mean to me!" Tails smiled. "Well then just remember, you will get all the love and care for you all the time so be prepared!" Sonic said. "Well then...how bad could it be?" Tails said. "Well I over protect sometimes. I'm just like Shadow except I' m nice." Sonic winked. "Hey! I heard that too!" Shadow blurted out of the other room. "Have you been hearing all of our conversations!" Sonic asked. "Uhhh...no!" Shadow answered. "What's wrong? You hesitated on that answer!" Sonic teased. "Uhh... Leave a message after the beep...BEEEP!" Shadow yelled. "Yeah ok...uhhh...stop eavesdropping on us!" Sonic said. "Sorry...could not compute!" Shadow said. Sonic and Tails chuckled. "At least he knows. We needed to spread the word anyway." Tails said. "True, true..." They saw the door open and saw Dr. Eggman at the door again. "Ok...Tails can go home now. I just need you to sign these papers." Eggman said while showing them the form. Sonic went over to sign them and he started taking off wires on Tails that belong to the machines. Then, Sonic carried Tails bridal style again and he went over to Eggman. "You know Eggman...you're not a pretty bad person after all."Sonic said."Well you know...I got really tired of being evil all the time and started being nice to people."Eggman said. "Well you're doing a very nice job at it." Tails said."Thanks. Oh and here is your medication." Eggman gave Sonic some pills for Tails ."What's this?"Sonic asked. "It's some medicine that can keep Tails under control for a few month or so...so he wont feel a lot of pain." Eggman said. "Oh ok then...ready to go my love?" Sonic said. Tails giggled. "Sure! Speed away." "Alright then...here we go!" With that Sonic took off and ran to his house.

When they arrived, Sonic lie Tails on the bed. "So what do you want to do right now?" Sonic asked. "Right now, I just want to be with you." Tails said. Sonic smiled and sat beside Tails. Tails got up and sat down beside Sonic. Sonic happy sighed and hugged Tails. Tails hugged him back." These will be the longest happy, most wonderful months of my life and all because of a miricale."Sonic smiled. "Oh Sonic...you are so nice." Tails said. Sonic hugged Tails really close. He then layed his head on top of Tails'. Then they both looked into each other's eyes. They felt like if they were the only to people on earth. They felt sparks flying into the air, sparkling their night away. Sonic finally leaned forward and kissed Tails passionately on the lips. They both closed their eyes and blushed a little. The kiss went on for 5 seconds until they both broke it. Sonic put a hand on Tails' cheek and kissed his forhead. "I cant wait to be with you for 9 months." Sonic whispered. Tails smiled and hugged Sonic again, like if he wanted to be with him and no one else, forever.

**THE END**


End file.
